winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jay
Princess Jay is the first of the new royal bloodline of he planet Oracion. She is also a founding member of the Winx Club and co-leader. Jay is the Guardian Fairy of Oracion and keeper of the Phoenix Frost. __FORCETOC__ Personality Jay was always insecure about her powers because she was the only fairy on Linphea with ice powers. At Alfea, she grew increasingly curious about her past and who her bilogical parents are. She is naturally curious and likes to know how things work. Jay has a stubborn streak and can have a short temper at times. She can also be impulsive, which can get her and her friends into loads of trouble. She has trouble expressing her feelings and tends to keep things bottled up. She is also very protective over anyone she cares about. She will protect the people she loves with her life. Jay will also try to take most of the work, blame, or attack just so her friends won't have to. Her greatest strength and greatest weakness is the Phoenix Frost. While the Phoenix Frost makes Jay arguably the most powerful fairy in the Magical Dimention (rivaled only by Bloom), it also constantly draws numerous enemies to her such as the Trix, Darkar, and Valtor (and the Ancestral Witches). Despite being far from perfect and having flaws, Jay has a heart of gold. She cares for all of her friends, allies, and families (both adopted and biological) deeply, and is always willing to help and fight for a good cause. She hates to see her freinds upset and always tries to cheer them up, even if she doesn't know how to go about it. She has also shown herself to be selfless, caring, and a truely capable leader. Jay is tough when needed to be and always lends a helping hand to people. History Jay is the daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino, little sister of Daphne, and slightly older twin sister of Bloom. She is the keeper of the Phoenix Frost. When Domino was attacked, the Snow Phoenix chose Princess Jay as the new keeper of the Phoenix Frost. When she and her sister Bloom were still babies, their kingdom was attacked by the Ancestral Witches, Valtor, and Mandragora who ended Domino by turning it into a frozen abandoned planet. Daphne was unable to fight off the witches, but she sent her sisters to different planets to protect the Dragon Flame and the Phoenix Frost. She sent Bloom to Earth and Jay to Linphea. By doing so, the Ancestral Witches cursed Daphne through Sirenix, after which Oritel and Marion believed that all three of their daughters were dead. On Linphea, Jay appeared in the forest and was found by her adopted mother, Eleanor, while she was on a walk. Eleanor took her home to her husband Henrick, and they eventually adopted her. Her adoptive parents knew something was different about Jay from the other children on Linphea. Jay's powers were ice based, not nature based. This proved to get Jay in some trouble when she would accidently freeze something or someone. She had no idea where she really came from, but she knew she didn't come from Linphea. As she grew older, her parents thought it would be best for her to learn to control and further develop her powers. So they enrolled her in Alfea. When she got there and met all of her roommates, she had no idea Bloom was her sister, let alone twin. Appearance Jay is a girl with long light blond hair that growa longer as the series progresses. She has fair skin and grass green eyes. She is usually wearing the colors blue (of varying kinds/hues), white, and silver. Jay is usually wearing a silver necklace with a crystal diamond shaped pendent. The pendent doubles as her staff. Season 1=Her season 1 civilian outfit is a dark blue crop top with no sleeves and a v-neck. She wears white skinny jeans with pockets and a silver button. Her shoes are wedges with cork soles and straps the color of her top. She also has a silver bracelet that matches the necklace she always wears. |-|Season 2=Second tab content goes here. |-|Season 3=Third tab content goes here. Magical Abilities : Main Article: Snow Phoenix Jay usually has ice based powers that can manifest in the forms of ice phoenixes, iceballs, ice beams, ice storms, ice explosions, and ice shards. She also has some defensive attacks, like: ice shields, ice walls, and ice barriers of varying shape and nature. She can also read people's auras like Bloom. Unlike her sister Bloom, Jay does not a mental connection with their elder sister, Daphne. This is due to the fact they do not share a bond of the Dragon Flame. Her emotional state can have a huge impact on her powers. When she is angry, her powers can be very powerful. If she is in an emotionally vulnerable state, her powers may be weakened. In a most intense situations she can unleash huge burst of energy that can even de-transform her allies and herself and even brake advanced maсhinery. She is considered as one of the strongest and most powerful fairy in existence as her power is derived from the Snow Phoenix itself. She also is able of freely share her powers to magical and non magical beings. Jay, as Fairy of the Phoenix Frost, can spontaneously generate and manipulate ice and cold. Along with her normal attacks, she can freeze things, unfreeze things, and put out fires with a thought. Though some flames may be harder to put out than others and a rare few are immune. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of cold energy, using ice as sheilds and force feilds, causing objects to become frozen, shooting beams of light blue energy, and using ice to fly. She can freely manipulate ice at her will. She can summon the essence of the Snow Phoenix or an ice bird to destroy all her enemies in sight.Her powers usually take the color of a mix of light/ice blue and white when using ice/frost attacks. Jay also knows some basic spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, shape-shifting, transmuting objects from one to another, and fixing minor messes. Jay has a staff that turns into her necklace pendant. The staff is made from wood burned by the Great Dragon very early in the creation of the Magical Dimension. The frost on the staff comes from the Snow Phoenix. Jay's staff is similar to the Ring of Solaria, which is Stella's scepter. Winx and Charmix Spells * Phoenix Life: Strategic, brings titan winx created to life * Frost Shield: '''Defensive, creates a white round shield, or an light blue star-shaped shield * '''Sphere of Ice: '''Defensive, creates an orange semicircle shield * '''Cold Front: '''Attack, shoots a beam of misty visible frost at the target * '''Safety Net: Strategic, forms a small blue and white ball which later turns into a light blue safety net * Ice Barrier: '''Attack/Defensive, shoots a beam at ground that produces ice spikes that blocks enemies path or hits target * '''Reverse Phoenix Power: Strategic, uses the Phoenix's power in order to absorb the cold * Ice Sphere: Attack, throws a ball of ice at the enemy Enchantix Spells * Phoenix Fury: Attack, shoots a beam of phoenix-shaped frost or a ball of ice at the enemy * Phoenix Energy: Attack, releases ice energy, sometimes taking the form of a phoenix, that forms around the user as they charge the enemy * Phoenix Essance: Attack, uses Water Stars to unleash the phoenix's energy inside her and forms a powerful light blue ice tornado to attack the enemy * Power Frost: Strategic, shoots a beam of frost at an object and holds it * Ice Ray: '''Attack/Strategic, shoots a light blue beam and freezes whatever it hits * '''Phoenix Shield: Defensive, forms an light blue defensive field * Pheonix Frost Blast: '''Attack, forms frost into a sphere that creates a powerful explosion * '''Full Phoenix Energy: Attack, charges energy in body and unleashes a powerful explosion from self * Speed of the Phoenix: Strategic, she unleashes fire energy to boost the speed for something Curiosities *'Birthday:' December 10 *'Astrological Sign:' Dragon *'Favorite Food: '''Apple Pie *'Favorite Color: 'Blue *'Favorite Hobbies: 'Reading, Art, Dance, Piano, Cooking *'Ideal Boyfriend: ' *'Best Friend: ' *'Favorite Movies: 'Romantic Comedies *'Loves: 'Animals and hanging out with her friends *'Favorite Music: 'Pop *'Favorite Spell: '''Phoenix Frost Category:Fairies